The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system for extending and/or protecting a needle and particularly, but not exclusively, to a system to automatically retract a needle of an auto-injector when the injector is removed from an injection site.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,149,575 apparently discloses, “An apparatus (110) includes an activation mechanism (20) and a safety latch (122). The activation mechanism is operative to deploy a needle (116) to protrude out of a housing (112), the needle (116) having a longitudinal axis. The safety latch (122) is movably mounted on the housing (112) and formed with a needle opening (129) to allow the needle (116) to pass therethrough. The safety latch (122) has a first position wherein the needle (116) is aligned to pass through the needle opening (129) and a second position wherein the safety latch (122) is moved with respect to the housing (112) such that the needle (116) is blocked from movement in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis thereof by a portion of the safety latch (122) distanced from the needle opening (129).”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,964 apparently discloses, “A needle device has a needle retraction mechanism that retracts the needle upon removing the device from the skin surface (either intentionally or unintentionally). Once the needle is retracted, the device is rendered inoperative. The needle can be further made inoperative by bending it when one attempts to reuse the device. In another embodiment, a needle opening formed in the base of the housing can be covered to render the needle inoperative when one attempts to reuse the device. In another embodiment, the needle device instead has a needle shield that automatically covers the needle after use.”
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,915,882, 6,500,150, 6,824,529, and 6,843,782, apparently disclose a drug delivery device having a base member defining a skin-contacting surface, a syringe serving as a reservoir for the drug, and means for expelling drug from the syringe. The syringe is connected to the base member such that the longitudinal axis of the syringe is substantially parallel to the skin surface. A delivery needle is in communication with the syringe. The needle has an angled bend, which directs the tip of the needle substantially perpendicular to the skin-contacting surface. In use, the tip of the needle is adapted to penetrate the skin of the subject.
For such relatively slow release, an automatic expulsion device has also been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,001 discloses a liquid drug delivery device adhered to the skin of a subject by a base member defining a skin-contacting surface having an adhesive coating. A columnar cartridge serves as reservoir for the drug and is incorporated in a housing, which is connected to the base member such that, in use, the longitudinal axis of the cartridge is disposed substantially parallel to the skin-contacting surface. A delivery needle communicating in use with the interior of the cartridge penetrates the skin of the subject when the housing snaps downward relative to the base member. This action also causes the actuation of a citric acid/sodium bicarbonate gas generator, which generates a gas to move a piston within the cartridge, compressing the drug compartment. This compression causes a stopper to be penetrated by a conduit in communication with the delivery needle, allowing the drug to be ejected from the compartment through the needle and into the subcutaneous tissue of the subject.
If using an injector device then the syringe cartridge may be preloaded and needs to be kept sterile during the process of locating it in the injector. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20140163526 discloses an automated injection device, which may be loaded with a standard type syringe and/or hypodermic needle. Optionally the syringe may be preloaded. The syringe may be loaded into the injector in a sterile state with needle cover in place. The injector includes a fastener, such as an adhesive base. The fastener may assist a user to hold the injector steady on the skin of a patient for an extended period. For example, the injector may be used to give injections of volume ranging between 0.5 and 3.0 ml over a time period ranging between 30 seconds and 10 minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,603,028 relates to a “handheld injection device includes a first housing having a first axis and a second housing having a second axis. In one embodiment, the second housing is configured to support a needle. In one embodiment, the first axis and a second axis form an adjustable angle between about 180 degrees and about 90 degrees.”
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,292. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20130253434, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/093,792, U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,795 U.S. Patent Publication No. 20140194854.